


【策瑜】好景长

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [6]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 无脑PWP，一个弯策直瑜的后续





	【策瑜】好景长

厚厚的遮光窗帘拉得严严实实，周瑜躺在床上眨了眨眼睛。昨晚折腾之后他也困，怎么洗完澡回到床上的都不记得，窗帘大概是孙策拉的。他伸手摸了摸，没摸着手机，才想起来昨天两人一进门就滚到了床上，手机大概还在外套口袋里。

周瑜拉开被子，轻手轻脚下了床。昨天衣服都是脱到哪算哪，后来孙策大概简单地整理了一下——其实也就是都收到了另一张床上。周瑜从外套里拿了手机，摁亮屏幕：早上九点半。

他又回到原来的床上靠着，这回孙策大概是被他的动作惊醒了，眼睛还没睁开，手臂已经熟练地圈了过来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的：“几点了？”

周瑜抬手揉了揉他的头发：“九点半，现在下楼大概还能赶上早餐。”

孙策的脑袋抬起来一些，在他腰上蹭了蹭，又枕到他大腿上，满足地叹了口气。

“别去了吧，我们好久没有一起赖床了……”

周瑜想了想，好像上两个周末的确都在加班，早晨从昏睡中挣脱出来便要匆忙披衣起身，连带着牙膏味的早安吻都有了提神醒脑的意思。

“那我点外卖？你吃什么？”

孙策还没睁眼，报了份粥和几样点心的名称，手顺着他大腿往上摸了摸，似是在找着什么。周瑜会意地抬起左手，孙策顺势扣上去，彼此的手指和掌心严丝合缝。

他说话还是带着浓重的鼻音，像家里客厅铺的厚厚长毛地毯一样又低沉又软和：“周瑜……”

“嗯？”

扣在周瑜手背的指尖轻轻缩回来，摩挲着他的指缝；大拇指则弯到下面，在腕骨和掌心处打着转。这个动作已然带上几分不言自明的缠绵意味，孙策的话音懒懒的，说是提议倒更像是蛊惑：“我挺喜欢这个床的，我们再住一晚吧？”

别说周瑜跟他做了半年的枕边人，就算他完全没听出画外音，那些缠绵的小动作也挑明了，这就是一句隐秘的求欢。

周瑜的心被他勾得痒痒的，只是残存的理智还在试图挣扎一番：“可是明天要上班了，你……”

孙策低低地笑，攀着周瑜肩膀直起身来，左手勾着他腰身，在他唇角印下一个吻：“我们可以早点开始……我保证今晚不折腾你，绝对不会影响明天，嗯？”

孙策说“不影响”，倒真不只是嘴上哄哄。元旦假落在了行业淡季，上个项目完成得也不错，孙策一时兴起，便许了假后第一天大家可以在家里办公。

他深黑而润泽的眼睛近在咫尺，周瑜很难拒绝这样的孙策——更何况既然他都许诺了，自己也的确想，那便没什么好拒绝的。

周瑜也笑了笑。两人挨得实在太近，他一张嘴便碰到了孙策的嘴唇。

“这是你说的，可要负责任。”

话音未落，本就挨在一起的双唇贴了过来，理所当然地索要了一个绵绵的吻。

“我说到做到。”

两个人刚刚结束冷战，又久违地亲热了一晚，身心都还处在对对方的完全依恋状态，在床上腻歪着也不嫌烦。外卖来敲门的时候周瑜还靠在孙策怀里，一边把玩着他睡衣的纽扣一边小声说着话，孙策把人搂过来，又亲了亲他额头和眼睛，这才舍得下床去外间开门。

房间里还是如夜般昏暗，只点了一盏床头灯，在纹理细腻的浅色墙纸上投下柔和的光晕。孙策下了床，周瑜便也没什么继续赖在床上的兴致，索性掀了被子走到窗前，一把拉开了窗帘。

新年第二天天气并不太好，天上结着厚厚的云，外面广阔的湖面是浅灰青色的，显得有些冷淡。似是起了阵风，光秃秃的冲天树杈摇晃了两下，两三只鸟儿拍着翅膀从枝头跃出，飞过荒芜的湖面。

“又不穿鞋子！”

周瑜连忙回头，作势要去套上床边的软底棉拖，然而已经来不及了。孙策刚把早餐盒子放在小桌上，从后面把他抱了满怀。他手臂紧紧搂着周瑜薄薄睡衣下紧窄的腰，低下头来，两人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖：“这次被我抓了正着，怎么办？”

周瑜刚要开口辩解，却突然双脚离地——他惊呼一声，下意识地勾上孙策的脖子，而他的幼稚男朋友就势在他耳根处轻轻咬了一口：“那我等会把奶黄包都吃光了，一个也不给你。”

“喂——”

身体重新陷入柔软的床铺，熟悉的身躯压下来，亲昵地用侧脸蹭着他的脸颊。

“想吃就求我？”孙策又用那不正经的声音在周瑜耳边喷着气。

周瑜才不求他。周瑜直接侧头咬他耳朵。

孙策下意识地躲：“喂，你怎么属狗的吗？”

他本来就没认真地按住，周瑜轻松地摆脱了身上的禁锢，跳下了床，三两下到桌边解开了包装袋，嘴里小声咕哝了一句，“兔子也咬人的。”

两人少有如此没有时间观念地胡闹。等到他们拉拉扯扯地吃完早饭——孙策突发奇想想让周瑜坐他腿上，周瑜觉得太肉麻了坚定拒绝——已经过了正午。酒店里待久了也闷，两人索性出门转悠。

 

周瑜站在路口接了个电话，刚挂断，回头来找在饮品店门口排队的孙策。元旦刚过，街上还挂满了节日里的各色彩带挂件装饰。人潮往来络绎，车流喧闹，红绿灯前还有人兢兢业业地给每一辆车上发传单。

不一会儿就看到那件标志性的亮银灰面包服从人头攒动的饮品店挪了出来，主人还埋头吸了一口珍珠，只看得到一个乌黑的脑袋，和一身银灰对比得十分显眼。孙策抬起头来，腮帮子还鼓鼓囊囊的，对上周瑜望过去的目光，咽下嘴里最后一口奶茶，咧着嘴朝他大幅度地挥了挥手。

这条路不算狭窄，但是人车流量大，便显得拥挤。天色阴沉，不少商家白天也点亮了斑斓闪烁的彩灯，架在深冬灰黑色的人流顶上，还是有些恹恹的。而孙策宽大的亮银色外套竖在那里，简直就像是深黑夜空上的北斗星，路灯潮湿阴郁的黄色光亮都压不下他明亮的笑容。

周瑜隔着人潮，露出一个大大的笑来。

孙策三两步行至他面前，拉紧了身上宽宽大大的面包服，“好冷啊，为什么还有这么多人？！”

周瑜接过他手上的另一杯热饮，随即又注意到什么，伸手摸了摸他耳垂，“你要不要去买个帽子啊，耳朵都冻红了。”

“不，”孙策撇撇嘴，“毛线帽子真的太傻了！”

他转过头来，把周瑜的围巾往上拉了拉，又上下端详了他一番。周瑜眉眼偏淡，是那种似不经意但实际精雕细琢的好看，又加肩平背挺，厚厚的羊毛大衣都不妨碍他站成一株修长挺拔的竹。

“为什么你都不冷的？”

周瑜坦然地站着任他打量，认真地回答道，“因为只有你穿羽绒服不拉拉链。”

“……可是这样比较好看？”

周瑜道：“可能别人看你只是因为他们在想，哇那个人穿羽绒服不拉拉链诶。”

夸张的语气词被周瑜用淡然到平板的语气念出来，有种神奇的和谐感。

孙策回答道，“……不对，怎么也得是‘哇那个很帅的人穿羽绒服不拉拉链’吧？！”

周瑜歪着头看他，伸出刚刚被饮料暖热的手又摸了摸他耳朵，“有什么区别吗？反正冷的还不是你自己。”

孙策抬手握住周瑜的手，包在自己的耳朵上，“可是这样就好多了。”

他的目光落到周瑜身后晃了晃，又收回来。

人来人往的商业街上，两个一米八的年轻男人这么亲昵地站在一起十分显眼，陆陆续续一直有路人假装不经意地回头看他们，耳边还有细细碎碎的小姑娘的悄悄话声。

周瑜充耳不闻，任两人交握的手被孙策举得高高的，只是曲起手指轻轻动了动，“现在好点没？我们等会去哪？”

孙策把他的手放下来，快速在唇边亲了一下，垂下来时还是紧握着。他半转过身子，又凑近了些，小声地问：“周瑜，我们什么时候找个地方结婚吧？”

周瑜没料到他突然提这个，愣了一会，对上他认真的目光。天色又黑了些，旁边商家的灯光从他身后打过来，照亮他一半如玉般光洁优雅的侧脸。

周瑜太过了解他，下意识反问道：“怎么突然想到这个？”

“刚才我过来的时候，突然想起妈妈说，两个人吵着吵着还是觉得离不开对方，那就可以结婚了……”

他对上周瑜仿佛了然于心的笑眼，又老老实实地添了一句：“好吧，其实我刚才还看到你后面那个广告，就觉得你的手戴戒指一定很好看。”

孙策的指尖动了动，换了个十指交缠的方式将周瑜的手指一根根地攥紧，拇指在爱人的手腕上亲昵地摩挲着。

“戴我们的戒指一定最好看。”

周瑜抬起空出的那只手，用指尖蹭了蹭他耳朵。这只手弹琴、写字，能翻文件也能敲代码，还握过更不可为外人道的东西，可周瑜还是喜欢用它抚摸过孙策英俊摄人的眉眼、硬朗流畅的脸侧线条，乃至现在被冻得微红而显得很可爱的耳垂。

这样的时刻，他触到的是一片赤诚的灵魂，两份情动的心跳——

和很多光明而炽热的爱。

孙策拿房卡刷开房间，让周瑜先进去。他紧跟着把门在身后关上，周瑜静静地站在旁边看着他拉上防盗链，好像等待着什么。

这是爱人间的默契。一切都不疾不徐，走一个双方都心知肚明的流程。周瑜大衣的纽扣在电梯里就解开了，孙策的手顺着里面的V领毛衣下襟摸进去，隔着薄薄的衬衫贴上后腰。

掌心滚烫，呼吸也滚烫。

帮对方脱衣服已经是个水到渠成的自然反应。他们相拥、亲吻、旋转着走进内间，心脏在胸腔内简直快要有重击的回声，湿润的舌纠缠难分，相接碾磨的唇瓣也变得有些急不可耐。周瑜的大衣、孙策的外套和二人的毛衣在空中划过一道弧线，落在靠外侧的大床上——室内恒温的暖气兢兢业业地工作着，孙策已经撩起了爱人本来严严实实压在裤腰下的下摆，一只手还在周瑜细腻温热的皮肤上流连，另一只则沿着小腹往上，去摸索他胸前已经挺立的红豆。

两人的下身紧贴，都明显感觉到了对方勃起的硬度，孙策一边去扯周瑜的皮带，一边把吻从嘴唇一路落到颊侧。周瑜很明显已经进入了状态，眼睛半眯着，呼吸渐渐显出情欲的粗重，脑袋也顺着他的吻往后仰，露出修长而脆弱的脖子。

这是任君采撷的姿态。

孙策眼疾手快地从枕头下摸出润滑剂和安全套，搂着他跌跌撞撞进了浴室。“啪”地一声明亮的灯光兜顶泻下，隐秘处最后的遮挡也应声而落。亮光激得周瑜有些不安地睁开眼睛，他此时正被抵在浴室墙上，身上只余一件贴身的衬衫，背后是冰冷的瓷砖，身前是孙策粗重的呼吸，让他想到进攻前蓄力的兽。

孙策对上他还有些迷离的目光，笑了一下：“冷不冷？”

周瑜感到那根贴着自己私密处蓄势待发的硬物，下意识地扭动了一下身体，小腿贴上冰凉的瓷砖。他求助般望向孙策：“有一点……”

孙策俯身在他唇上啄了一口，右手打开淋浴的花洒。带着蒸汽的热水浇下来，孙策全身光裸着还好，周瑜身上仅有的那件衬衫却很快被淋得透湿，紧紧贴在了身上。他还没来得及抗议，一只手又偷袭至他的胸前，隔着湿透的布料连磨带拧，刺激着格外敏感的乳头。

“唔嗯……”

沾满润滑剂的手往下游走，在腰身处转了个弯，熟门熟路地折向身后禁忌的幽谷处；另一只手却极温柔地把周瑜的头发往后拢去，露出光洁的额头和温润的脸部线条。孙策的目光从沾湿的黑发往下，沿着因身后侵犯的手指而微微皱起的眉头、纤黑的睫毛、挺拔的鼻梁落到被亲得红润的嘴唇上，那点嫣红在雾气中显得格外艳丽诱人，像是只为他盛开的夜海棠。

孙策毫不犹豫地俯身撷住，唇舌做爱般吞吐，舔舐、啃咬，极尽缠绵，纵情享用。周瑜对他的吻向来没有什么抵抗力，很快被亲得情动迷离，搭在孙策下颌处的手指难耐地轻敲着向下，在他布满水珠的裸背上游离片刻，扶上他劲瘦有力的腰。而孙策带着笑意的话音在热气蒸腾间听上去似真似幻：“现在呢？还冷不冷？”

这并不是个真要他回答的疑问。唇齿间熟悉的侵占感消失了，周瑜的注意力一半被后穴里作乱的那三根手指占了去，一半关联着身前挺立着、还得不到抚慰的欲望。他双眼半阖地小幅度扭了扭腰，让两人的硬物在彼此的小腹上蹭了蹭聊作安慰，同时也让孙策的手指得以探入小穴更深处，嘴上没有回话，只是泻出两声极细的呻吟。

孙策在床上本就领会度极高，和周瑜在一起的半年里早已摸清了他情事上的所有小习惯，这会儿便心知肚明，他的公瑾已经为更进一步的亲密侵占做好了准备。他手上摸向放在洗浴架上的安全套，嘴上还要趁这难得周瑜不会回嘴的机会占他便宜：“以后冷要知道说，让你男人抱着就不冷了……”

周瑜对自家男友这总要在缠绵时刻调笑的习惯又爱又恨，当即被激得睁开了眼，正撞上孙策把套子叼在嘴里，刚刚就着右手撕开外封——丝丝麻麻的快感提醒着周瑜，他左手还在自己后穴里抽插；而面前的始作俑者头发也早已被淋得湿透、胡乱扒到了后面，眉眼被情欲蒸得更显得如墨般浓重，颊侧肌肉因咬牙而微微收紧，英俊得令人移不开目光。周瑜心下一动，倾身趁他不备把套子咬到自己嘴里，扔开外包装，重新含在唇间。

他迎着孙策有些错愕的眼神半是甜蜜半是挑衅地笑了笑，蹲下身去。

用嘴戴安全套本就是件技术活儿，而孙策那小兄弟又超出一般尺寸，难度变更大了些。周瑜方才其实被他弄得有些腿软，蹲下来也是靠一手扶着孙策的腰要支撑；偏生他倔劲儿上来，对待这事也和对待公务般沉稳，像是有意考验孙策的忍耐力一样，耐着性子在硬挺的性器头部一下下试探。孙策看不到他表情，但敏感的茎身前端被坚硬的牙齿和温暖柔软的嘴唇不断若即若离地触碰的感觉实在太刺激，简直就像是一场漫长煎熬的刻意撩拨。就在他快要失去耐心、用蛮力把周瑜拉起来的前一刻，那层薄膜终于套了上去——而他的心肝还要命地在他已经硬得发痛的火热的根部亲了一下。

孙策倒吸一口冷气，手臂一用力便把周瑜牢牢收在怀里，下身没有片刻迟疑，对着臀肉深处为他一张一合的洞口直直刺了进去。昨天才被好好疼爱过的地方，刚刚又被耐心扩张半天，早已被情热浸透得又软又敏感，周瑜忍不住发出一声闷哼，感到滚烫的粗长毫不留情地撤出，随即又狠狠地贯穿了他。孙策每一次进犯的力道中都裹挟着说一不二的占有欲，好像就是要用这柄肉刃征服他最坚不可摧的理性，贯穿他最私密娇嫩的身体部位，戳刺、挤压、碾磨他最敏感禁忌的深处，让他在让人羞耻的尖叫和哭泣中和自己一同登上云端。

很难想像孙策和周瑜这样两个同是好胜心和掌控欲都极强的人，怎么会在床事上相恰得如此完美。收放进退间的合拍仿佛是天生带来的默契，最隐秘的索求和最本能的给予都贴合得天衣无缝，每一次抽插放纵都淋漓痛快、销魂蚀骨。

第一回上全垒之前周瑜做了极久的心理准备，却没想到他们的节奏契合得不可思议。孙策趴在他肩膀上深深地顶进来，发出一声满足的叹息，“我倒是知道上天为什么要你之前当个直男了……”

周瑜勉强在灭顶的情欲之中捞回一点理智，皱着好看的眉毛望向他。

孙策拿犬齿磨着周瑜的耳垂，身下又用力地狠狠插进去，“就是为了让你等到被我压着干的时候……”

周瑜气得反手想拧他大腿，手却在半空中被孙策一把握住，十指交缠着被引到两人相结合的地方，孙策拉着他的指尖，让他感受自己被粗大性器撑开的穴口，那可恶的声音还在耳边低低地响：“看看我的公瑾多厉害，都吃进去了。”

然后呢？然后孙策就如现在这样用狂风暴雨般的侵犯将他钉在浴室墙上，而快感山呼海啸一般涌来，将他冲击得心甘情愿丢盔弃甲，放任那根滚烫的粗长近乎蛮横地破开层层娇嫩的软肉，直达更湿润、更脆弱……也更想要他的欲望深处。周瑜原本靠在墙上，此刻已经被干得有些站不稳，身子直往下滑。孙策将他翻过来，本来有些冷淡的面容被情潮蒸得湿透，而平日沉稳的眼神在猛烈的操干下已经有些涣散，可看过来的眼睫一开一阖间，还是溢满了信任、依赖、爱和欲的渴慕。

孙策亲了亲他湿润的鬓角，将他整个抱在怀里，周瑜会意地抬起腿圈上他的腰，孙策再度重重挺入，这样的姿势使得周瑜整个人都坐在他勃起的性器上，随着大力的抽插颠簸颤抖。更重的力道、加快的节奏和层叠的快感已经超出了感官的上限，最后周瑜完全承受不了，连呻吟都聚在喉咙里无法发出，只能仰起纤长的脖子急促地喘息，偶尔溢出几声近似哭泣的声音。孙策感到包裹他的甬道开始不受控制地痉挛，发狠地提高频率冲撞进去，让失重般的眩晕将他吞没。

孙策蹲下身，把周瑜轻轻放在浴缸里，还是紧紧地把他拥在怀中。两人都处在高潮后的脱力状态，正是肉体上最依赖对方的时候，孙策甚至没舍得撤出他的身体。就这么过了半晌，孙策感到呼吸渐渐平复了，小声问道：“累不累？放你下来好不好？”

周瑜感到熟悉的吻落在鼻梁和脸颊，闭着眼点点头。花洒重新被打开了，方才将他侵犯得快要失去神智的凶器缓慢地撤了出去，有什么东西流了出来，应该是润滑剂……淋浴头大概被孙策拿在了手里，水流正对着他还敏感地打着颤的腿根。周瑜被热水刺激得忍不住伸手搂住爱人的脖子，脑袋抵在他肩膀上：“我们去床上吧？”

孙策偏过头来亲了亲他的后颈，“腿张开，坐到我身上来，我先帮你把后面洗一下。”

最依赖人的时候自然也是最乖顺听话的时候，周瑜迷迷糊糊地跨坐到他身上。这姿势其实也是他们用过的体位，只是这时候两个人都刚刚在极致的快感里滚过一遭，反而心无杂念地感受着对方皮肤让人心安的触感。房间暖气开得足，他们只是简单地披上浴袍，便回到了柔软的床榻里。

 

“我突然想到今年还忘了说。”周瑜本来靠在孙策颈窝，忽然想到什么，直起身子眉眼弯弯地抬头望着他，“孙策，新年快乐。”

孙策也笑了，温柔地摸了摸他耳后的头发，“新年快乐，周瑜。”

周瑜趴下来亲他，浅浅地，带着雀跃和柔软。

“新的一年啦，我们可能还是会赌气、吵架、拍桌子摔门摆脸色冷战……”

孙策笑着以轻吻打断他，“所以呢，你有什么对策？”

“没有对策。”周瑜又轻快地在他唇上啄了一下，笑容柔软甜蜜得像童年记忆里的棉花糖，“我爱你。”

这回是一个深深的吻。湿润、温暖，极尽缠绵，满溢着那些讲不完的情话。末了两人鼻尖相蹭着，温热的呼吸近在咫尺，孙策幽深的眼神看过来，之中涌起无声的潮。

“我也爱你，周瑜。”他用情事后低哑的嗓音慢慢地说，“比你知道的还要多一点。”

 

周瑜之前其实并不是很喜欢住酒店。他跟孙策在一起之后没什么特意出来开房的必要性，毕竟再豪华的酒店也难以复制家里的舒适度和安心感。酒店也容易让他想到些别的东西：去年这个时候孙策还在跟他的一二三号床伴纠缠不清，晚上回去周瑜一闻都知道是哪个酒店的味儿。

只是现在紧贴着他抽插动作的身体上，贴着温热的皮肤还能闻到残留着的古龙水香，更浓郁些的则是沐浴露的味道，而这两样都是他亲自挑的。

孙策的身上只有他周瑜的味道。

他的呼吸节奏被快速的顶弄带得急促，手指不自觉紧紧握住孙策撑在身侧的手臂，指甲难耐地曲起，只是再没什么力气掐下去了。孙策低下身来，吻了吻周瑜汗湿的眼睫：“困不困？”

他们身上的浴袍带子早就散了，身下的周瑜双腿大开着，脖颈、锁骨乃至大半胸膛都布满了方才激烈欢爱的痕迹，挺立着的淡红色乳头上都带着他刚刚留下的水光。

周瑜摇摇头，只是后穴随着他的动作反而将容纳的性器绞得更紧了些，激得孙策浅浅地吸了一口气。他打起十分忍耐力从湿润紧窄的甬道中退出，站在床边揽着周瑜的腰将人半扶半抱下来，“来这边？”

周瑜不解地任孙策将他拉到落地窗前，一把拉开窗帘。

他还没来得及制止，湖那边大片城市璀璨的夜景便呈现在他眼前。繁星般细密璀璨的光芒结成网状舒展开来，车灯如不灭的流星般来回穿梭。

“其实我早就这么想了……”

孙策滚烫的呼吸喷在他耳边，周瑜还没回话，那个他熟悉的粗硬的热物便又从身后径直闯进湿润柔软的后穴，将他牢牢地钉在了落地窗上。他自己的性器被猛烈的冲撞按在冰冷的玻璃窗上动弹不得，但他的身体又随着身后的动作在窗上来回小幅度摩擦着，竟让前端也生出了些许快感。从后面压过来的怀抱松开一些，锢在他腰身上的手也放轻了力道，近乎缠绵地往下，握住了他湿润的前端小幅度地摩擦着。

“知道你白天不好意思，晚上总可以吧？”

这样的前后夹攻催发的强烈快感已经占据了周瑜几近全部心神，他只看了一眼窗外便受不住地闭上眼睛，被亲得微微肿起的嘴唇被他咬得更加红艳，灯光下带着潋滟的水色。

孙策无限温柔地亲了亲他的眼角，小声哄着：“宝贝儿睁开眼睛，看外面……”

周瑜下意识地照做，随即感到前端突然加快的刺激，同时后穴又被粗热重重地贯穿，紧接而至的是更加凶狠的侵犯。他没有防备地长吟一声，在孙策手上射了出来。

“……这样也算是万家灯火见证，我在这里要你了。”

情话带来的心理刺激和前端的生理高潮下，周瑜已经被蹂躏得湿软不堪的后穴痉挛着绞紧，灭顶的快感山呼海啸而来，只是孙策并没有给他太多缓和的时间，很快又重新大开大合地抽插了起来。爱液混着润滑剂不断地顺着臀缝和大腿往下流，内侧黏腻得一塌糊涂，而他的身体脱力地直往下滑，反而更好地迎合了孙策往小穴深处操干的力道。

孙策看着怀里爱人的汗珠顺着布满情欲红晕的脸颊滑下来，汗湿的黑发一缕一缕地贴在耳后，含糊的、带着哭腔的呻吟悉数被压在快速起伏的胸腔里，弯下头亲昵地吻了吻周瑜仰起的脖子：“心肝，别忍着，叫出来……”

周瑜已经被顶弄得快要失去知觉，只是本能的信任让他松开牙关，让低哑绵长的呻吟盖过性器抽插间绵密的水声。孙策还是心疼他，有意尽快结束这场已经被拖长许多的性事，狠下心重新让身下的粗长重重地破开柔软的肉穴，压着敏感点碾过去，快速冲撞了数十下，终于也泄在身下人温暖紧致的身体里。

“嗓子已经哑了……”周瑜躺在半满的浴缸里，一只手拉着正跨进来的孙策，开口还是异常低哑，“你不是答应了不影响上班吗？”

孙策拿下淋浴喷头，左手拧开热水，对着他笑了笑，“这个好办，冬天太冷，你不小心感冒了。”

 


End file.
